It Started With The Rain
by damenoirx
Summary: It always seemed to start with the rain; yet it ended with the rain. After two years of a broken friendship, is it possible to rekindle what could have been? Almost a year in a half without his Ladybug, will she return to Paris soon? All while something sinister lurks in the streets of Paris
1. Familiar Faces, Lonely  (08-08 06:34:16)

**Hello my loves. I welcome you to my own Miraculous story of everyone's favorite Parisian heroes.**

 **Disclosure: I do not own these characters or anything in relation to Miraculous. I simply share a love for this fandom.**

 **Please enjoy.**

The streets always seemed so alive even in the early mornings. The sounds, the sights, the smells, all to be taken in while dodging mix of local Parisian and fascinated tourists, their eyes gleaming with such love for their city. The air filled with fresh baked goods and cafes, music dancing in the air, truly a scene out of a movie.

"Come on," the voiced huffed impatiently "I'm starving."

A dark hair man glanced behind him only to be met with a pair of amused emerald eyes who let out a light snicker.

"Relax," Adrien grinned catching up to his classmate, patting him on the shoulder "We have time."

Responding only with an eye roll and a grumpy huff, the two each others pace and continued on. Jaxon his grumpy classmate started talking about the current assignment they were dealing with, the teachers who seemed to pick on him, something about the night before. Adrien was as attentive as he could be, seeing as they were total opposite in every way however he a good friend to have during these college years.

Adrien managed to keep pace while dodging those wandering the marketplace, he stammered out a few excuse me's; some returning the response while other continued on.

It was at this point Jaxon had quickened his pace and was farther ahead, most likely not realizing he was leaving Adrien behind. His stomach seemed to have taken control. Adrien shrugged as he continued on with his own steady pace.

Taking the time to admire the boutiques he was passing by. The variety of boutiques were astonishing, ranging from a basic fashion based to homemade candles. He found such enjoyment out of the talent of fellow Parisians. Although it didn't take long for his own stomach to respond to an aroma that danced with the air around him.

His mouth began to salivate as it hit him like a pile of bricks, a pile of soft and delicious bricks that is.

He stopped to take in the warmness that was _**Cafe Au Paradis**_ , written on the window of the shop in an elegant pastel cursive writing. If that is what paradise smelled like, it was spot on.

From the window you could see a display of baked goods, while the employees served coffee drinks with a smile. Adrien slowed his pace to continue admire, after passing the door to the bakery there was a another large window which had a writing in the same color and font, _**Fait avec amour**_ this time it would translate _made with love._

At this point he viewed a large sitting area with many different chairs and couches scattered amongst the visible room. It was a very welcoming environment. Perfect place for students to go for studies or just a casual get together with friends or lovers.

"Adrien!"

It took his attention away to see a very impatient Jaxon standing not too far ahead now, gesturing towards Adrien to come on. He felt like suggesting the intoxicating bakery but clearly even Jaxson's stomach wasn't as attracted to the aromas as Adrien was. He nodded as he began to increase his speed to meet up with Jaxon who at this point already turned to continue on without waiting.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, he took in the bakery's window fronts one last time before it left his sight.

That is until something familiar caught his eye.

The window with the seating area, he noticed someone had occupied the seat closest to the window. Resting very comfortable in a large, red velvet chair; the table in front of them was scattered with books and sketchbooks. A coffee cup rested amongst the books, still had steam rising from the cup, a freshly made cup clearly added to the aromas around him.

Yet it wasn't the books or just the person sitting there, it was the glistening blue bell eyes this person, well woman had.

Her face seemed to be swallowed by her dark wave of hair, much longer than he remembered. A smile that could warm any room appeared as she was so focused on what she was reading that he was sure even the music she was listening too had to have been tuned out.

A familiar face indeed. Even after two years, he could not forget those glistening eyes which he caught of momentarily.

"Adrien!"

Once again he was snapped from this distraction to Jaxon now closer. Adrien quickly hurried in the direction of his not very annoyed friend, muttered a sorry or some excuse for why he kept falling behind. However, that brief moment was stuck in his mind all day, as well as the reminder as to what has caused him to not see her for these past few years.

His once dear friend.

Marinette.

"This day seemed to last forever."

Adrien sighed, collapsing onto his bed knowing the moment his head hit his pillow he could probably drift off to a deep sleep. Yet, he knew he wouldn't sine his mind didn't seem to stop replaying the events of the morning in the marketplace.

He was still surprised he had seem Marinette.

"Well kid," a exaggerated yawn broke the silence of the room "That is adult life for you."

Looking from the corner of his eyes Adrien saw a pair of laggard matching emerald eyes looking at him, his Kwami Plagg almost swallowed by the fluffy pillow but didn't seem to mind.

"I guess."

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about that girl from earlier."

"Plagg, you know I haven't seen Marinette since the end of high school."

"And you know I haven't had any camembert since lunchtime."

Adrien shook his head in slight annoyance with his kwami who constantly thought with his stomach. He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling, muttering _you pig_ at Plagg.

He took this time to catch up on some social media, also glancing at the LadyBlog that his other good friend Ayla still kept alive and well after all these years. Eventually he tossed his phone towards the foot of his bed, only to stare at the ceiling. He thought back to the course of the last two years; school ended, he went out of the country for some international shoots, returning and getting an education at the request of his father.

He felt as though back to square one before going to a public school which he fought so hard for. His eyes broke from the ceiling of thoughts to his window. Nightfall graced the beautiful city. The night could never stop the city of lights, the city of love

Adrien sat up finally after a few moments, Plagg had still pestered about his need for the stinky cheese. Adrien needed some fresh air, he couldn't be cooped up anymore today.

"Come on Plagg." Adrien finally got up from his bed "It's time for a run."

"Can I at least eat first!?" Plagg groaned but by that point Adrien's mind was already made and he was ready to go.

"Plagg, Claws out!" the small kwami was soon absorbed into Adrien's miraculous. The feeling of transforming into Chat Noir always left his feeling refreshed, like a night hot shower. Once fully transformed, he was ready to go on patrol, and find a way to clear his mind.

The moment he was on the balcony of his apartment, a very mischievous smile grace him as he looked over Paris. Chat Noir was one with the night.

There was a certain type of ecstasy that rushed through your body when jump from rooftop to rooftop. The wind piercing your skin, the small sting of each hit energized the senses. It was way to let go of the feelings and the thoughts that cursed your mind. It was brief moment of letting go however it cleared the mind regardless.

It always ended at the top of the most beautiful place in all of Paris. Chat Noir found himself at the top of the eiffel tower, he stared over the city which never seem to lose life, even at the dead of night. For a moment he glanced over his shoulder to the other side of the tower, the moon gleaming back at him. His eyes envisioned a silhouette standing at the other end, waiting for him.

As he also envisioned the same silhouette jumping the rooftops by his side.

' _I told you I would wait for you.'_ he thought to himself, another reminder of how lonely even Chat Noir felt. He just had to remind himself why she left, the purpose and the fight to protect as many as she could.

Although the Chat was nothing without the Bug.

It seemed as though a year in a half had seemed to past so quickly, he recalls the night so vividly. A record that was forever stuck on repeat.

 _The night as he recalls was a warm spring evening. The city of lights still alive, glistening and shining; competing with the moon and stars high above. Chat Noir and Ladybug were on patrol as usual, though after Hawkmoth managed to go into hiding and the akuma attacks were less and less, the patrols were a little more relaxed for the heroes._

 _They sometimes made it a game to see who could successfully complete patrol and meet at the top of the tower first. Ladybug always seemed to outsmart him, never a surprise to him. She was smart, creative, cunning and overall one of a kind. Many reasons why he fell for her. She had his heart and he'd do anything for his partner._

 _Which seemed to be his downfall on this particular night._

 _Finally making it to the tower, he caught his breath to see the silhouette of his lady standing at the other end. It wasn't hard to tell her arms were crossed with how her posture was. Chat Noir let out an amused laugh to break the air amongst the two since she didn't turn to look at him the moment he arrived._

" _I'm pretty sure you are cheating, M'lady." he stretched his arms out, he heard a small laughter escape from her, like music_

" _Oh you think so?" she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes illuminated with the night backdrop. He leaned against his staff, grinning at her playfully. At that moment he noticed her playful gleamed turned. It wasn't hard for him to take notice, they worked side by side for years now. They could pick on one another's vibes real easy._

" _What's going on in that head of yours." Chat finally broke, still keeping his own playful posture._

 _It took Ladybug a moment before turning to face him, her arms dropped from crossing against her torso to her sides. Those bright blues had a mix of different emotions in them. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what it could be, her voice reeled his attention back._

" _It's Hawkmoth." she stated "We believe to finally have a lead."_

 _His ears perks up in slight excitement of the news_

" _That's great, so what is the lead?"_

" _Rumour has it he was spotted up north." she looked away for a moment before returning her gaze "He's no longer in Paris."_

 _It was weird to think he was no longer in Paris, however it could explain the lack of akuma attacks in the city; only petty left and small home fires kept them busy. It was finally having a lead that kept a mischievous grin attached._

" _Well okay, when do we leave?"_

 _Ladybug moved closer to him at this point, each step a graceful glide. He went from leaning against his staff to standing straight, Ladybug being close to him always left him warm. Since the years had passed, he grew a little taller, she had to look up to him to meet his gaze. He began to drown in her eyes._

" _I leave tonight."_

" _Tonight? Then let's get -" it was then registered what she really said, I not we. It wasn't hard to read the confusion, slowly turning into a mixture of heartbreak and disappointment, on his face._

" _I will be going." she couldn't help but smile though it hurt her to say it too "I am the only one who can de-evilize the akumas."_

 _It was at that moment Ladybug reached up and placed her hands against his cheek. Their eyes never left one another, his cheek felt warm._

" _Besides, I can only leave Paris in the hands of someone I trust and know will stop at nothing to keep it safe."_

 _Chat Noir wanted to let out a sigh in protest however only found himself resting his hands on hers, he expect her to pull her hand away; she grasped it, sending a fuzzy feeling throughout him. They took a moment to stand there in silence, though the music of the city interject so softly. Neither of them looked away from one another, nor did they want too. He couldn't help but wonder if her eyes were glistening because she was holding tears back._

 _They both knew they had not worked apart from one another since the beginning, however they knew it was the only way._

" _Well M'lady." Pulling her hand to his lips, he kissed her hand before grinning "I guess I'll just be waiting for your sweet return."_

 _Ladybug rolled her eyes before letting out a soft laugh, he could hear you silly kitty lingered in her laughter. At that point she reassured she wasn't leaving him along completely, the master and their other companions remained in the city._

 _The last moment with Ladybug was bittersweet, after they small moment of weakness, she resumed her normal demeanor._

" _I'll only be a few weeks," she stood on the rail of the tower "I promise, I'll be back."_

 _With a smile and wink, he watched her swing her yo-yo and disappear into the night. Chat Noir felt what was only minutes standing, staring at the place she last stood, was actually hours. He left that night feel lonelier than Adrien ever had, he was restless for weeks, knowing patrol was going to be solo for now on.  
_

 _Though Rena Rouge and the newest member Carapace joined him from time to time; the Chat was still nothing without the bug._

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, before he knew it a year had passed.

Chat Noir grew worried and concerned for her safety every passing day. Was Hawkmouth onto her? Was she onto him? Did akuma attacks keep her busy? Did she get hurt? His mind night and days flooded with questions, worrying himself most of all.

However sightings of Ladybug were reports from time to time, Alya's LadyBlog was always the first to report which gave him comfort. It just always bothered him as to why she hadn't returned or at least paid a visit to assure him she was okay.

At the end of each lonely day, it was the fact that was his partner, love of his life; he trusted her and knew she had reasons for what she was doing. He was a loyal feline who continued to watch over their city.

As he promised her.

 **I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this of course isn't as long as I would have liked it however upcoming chapters will be longer. Feedback is always welcome. I hope we can enjoy our wonderful Parisians duo, seeing what lies ahead of Chat and Adrien, also excited for Marinette to make her mark in the story.**

 **Thank you loves.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Always Late

**Quick** **AU** **before moving onto Chapter 2; I do plan on posting new chapters no later than a week out, work and daily life can keep me away from my laptop but never stops me from thinking about how a new chapter will go. I tend to change things daily, up until submitting the new chapter.**

 **I appreciate your patience.**

 _Ping_

 _ **DjNino3000 has signed on**_

The message flashed at the bottom of the television, it didn't take long for another small chime of the ping notification for there to be a message awaiting.

 _Duuuuuude!_

It didn't take too long for the two long time friends to connect onto their consoles, pick a game and hook up their headsets. Game of choice, Minecraft, nothing too extreme to take away from the two conversing however something to keep the two from getting too distracted. The soothing music hummed in their ears while the two virtual versions hacked away at whatever pixelated object was near.

' _So, you either finally got a console for on the go or you're a homebody now.'_ Nino started off with, Adrien chuckled seeing as the only time Adrien was ever on his gaming console was when he was home and not traveling.

"Currently a homebody."

' _So when do we plan on hanging?'_

It wasn't hard to hear the excitement in his tone, the two hadn't seen one another in months. With Adrien's traveling, plus protecting Paris on the side, he was swamped. Nino kept busy with school and keeping his freelance Dj business going. They realized the adult life was not as kind, sometimes wishing to relive their youth and cherish more moments.

"Soon of course."

Small talked made up most of the game play time, groaning about college courses or talking about the stupid things they'd do when they were younger. It was a moment they both missed. Nino was the first real friend Adrien ever had. Adrien hated how they drifted however at times like this, he realized they never drifted. Life just happens.

Life happens, sometimes in cruel ways.

' _I might have to cut it short tonight,_ Nino chimed in, huffing like a child

"Oh what? Gotta do your homework?" Adrien teased with a light snicker, Nino mocked a phony ha ha.

' _Very mature. No, Ayla and I are going out to dinner and movie.'_

"Cute. I'm glad you two stuck so well."

' _Yeah, believe me Mari always has to tell us every time we do something romantic'_

Mari. Adrien felt his chest tighten up a bit. Remember a few weeks back to the marketplace where he saw Marinette. He managed to find her Instagram through some mutual followings, it was public. Getting a look into her life over the last two years, her page was flooded with art, fashion, pictures of her and friends; it gave him some solace after the past reared its ugly head. It still sucked this was how he had to catch up on her life.

' _Dude, creeper!'_ Nino's voice rang in his headset, bringing him back to reality and the game, Adrien attempted to flee his virtual self away from the neon green creeper; he failed.

"Awesome." Nino snickered on the other end of the headset.

He'd continue the game, paying what attention he could at this point. A good twenty minutes passed while the two continued chatting while they could before Nino had to sign off. It came to the point where a brief moment of silence overcame the two, only the music of the game filling the void.

' _Hey bro,'_ Nino broke the silence _'So what's going on?'_

"Well nothing really, just school and shoots. The usual."

' _No, I mean what's really going on. I know something is on your mind.'_

It was sometimes weird how well Nino could read Adrien, even when they weren't even in the same room. It could have been many things to trigger the assumption, yet still weird. Adrien also didn't know how to say it or what Nino knew. The fact that Nino was dating Ayla which means there was a bond with Marinette, he had no clue what Marinette or Ayla told him after things went South.

Wouldn't he have brought it up sooner? Would he have even messaged him? Adrien was overreacting since they've hung out since then; but still, he couldn't help but wonder and worry.

"I mean, nothing really, I just-" Adrien started, not sure why it was so difficult to talk about "I guess I've just been thinking about the past a lot lately."

' _About your mom?'_ Nino was delicate

"No, not my mom." Adrien shook his head as a natural reaction. He took a moment, mentally telling himself, it's only Marinette. "I saw, well I think, I saw Marinette not too long ago."

As if a weight lifted off his chest, Adrien let out a prolong breath. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Plagg staring at him while munching on cheese; almost as if he were watching a soap opera.

' _And did you say hi?'_ Nino asked nonchalantly

"Are you kidding?" Adrien tripped on his words a bit "No, I was in the marketplace and I saw her in a cafe."

It became silent again, a slight panic came over Adrien, why was Nino being so quiet? It wasn't like Nino, ever. Though he knew he was still there since Nino's virtual self was still in the same area of the game as Adrien.

"Besides, I can't just say hi to her." his body collapsed into his chair, the controller falling into his lap "It'd be instant rejection.

It felt good to finally talk about the moment in the marketplace with someone, yet it almost felt like it was a bad thing at this point. Did Nino remember what happened? Was Adrien now the bad guy, again? Once again his mind flooded with questions and doubt. Nino signed yet it was laced with a smile.

' _Look bro, I don't know what happened between you two,'_ He almost seemed amused at how Adrien responded _'But I know for one thing, Marinette isn't like. You know that. Out of everyone we have known, she always had the biggest heart and was always super forgiving.'_

He didn't know? Nino wasn't wrong, Marinette seemed to be the epitome of hope and happiness. Even when things never went right for her, she turned it around.

' _We aren't kids anymore. What happened then, was then, this is now.'_

"So you have no idea what happened." Adrien still in a sense of shock, Nino chuckled

' _The only ones who knows what happened is you, Marinette and Alya. Ayla respected Marinette's wishes to never talk about it and I never pressed about it.'_

At this point Adrien felt ridiculous for thinking Marinette might have gone around, smearing his name and making him out to the be the snotty rich boy. How stupid, it's not like she's Chloe. That is something Chloe would've done in a heartbeat. Not Marinette.

' _I also won't expect you to tell me anything, unless you want too.'_

"I appreciate that Nino." He really did "Maybe someday. I'm just an idiot to think Marinette might have told the entire school."

' _She's no Chloe, dude!'_ Nino laughed, Adrien joined in, knowing he thought the same _'Hey, what are you doing this weekend? No crazy shoots I'm hoping.'_

He took a moment to think about what the rest of the week looked like, aside from the usual classes he couldn't think of any photoshoots that were scheduled. It was the time of year when negotiations and contracts were being finalized for peak season. This was his favorite time of year.

"I think I'm pretty free, why?"

' _We are having a get together at our place, you should totally come!'_

"A get together?"

' _Yes, come on, people from our class. It'll be good for you.'_ Nino groaned _'Just come, okay?'_

"Fine. I'll come."

Nino rejoiced, making Adrien laugh. The two agreed to text each other before signing off. Hopefully Ayla wouldn't kill him for not getting off as soon as he should have. He'd sit there, processing what just happened. A wave of emotions hit him, anxious to finally see his friends again after all this time while feeling like an idiot for assuming the worst of Marinette, even after he is the one who hurt her.

Was he ready to face her?

"Man I'm running late."

"Maybe if you took the elevator, you wouldn't be more on time." Plagg nagged

"I just need to mentally prep."

Scaling several flights of stairs within the very large loft building, Adrien took each step to remind himself it wasn't going to be a bad night. He was never this uneasy or insecure about anything, yet not seeing his old schoolmates for quite sometime plus with the Marinette situation, he couldn't help but feel like it'd be the first day of school again.

"If you're that worried, you can just go home."

"No. I can do this, these guys are my friends."

"Then you gotta stop psyching yourself out."

Plagg was a pest however Adrien's little kwami did make good points from time to time, better when he was given more camembert than usual. Regardless he made a really good companion since being granted to him all those years ago.

After many flights of stairs, reaching third to top floor, Adrien wandered down a hallway. The floor lined with a deep red and gold printed carpet, the walls simple white with brown base. Paintings lined the open walls, wallflowers plugged into the walls to flood the halls with a fresh linen aroma.

Ayla and Nino's loft was at the very end of the hall, Adrien stood outside the door for a moment before knocking. On the other side he could hear laughter and conversation, the light vibration of music seeped into the hallway.

"You got this." Plagg muttered from within his messenger bag, he nodding in agreement with Plagg and knocked on the door. No turning back now.

The door seemed to swing open with no hesitation, standing before him was an all too familiar mischievous grin. Alya stood in the stood in the doorway, her ombre brown and red hair pulled into a messy bun allowing loose strands to fall in her face. Her eyes beamed with joy and she gestured for him to give her a hug.

"Don't be shy," she teased as they embraced. There was no way he could have messed up that bad if her best friend was this excited for his arrival.

"Thanks for having me."

"Uh we're friends, do you think I wouldn't want you to come?" she shook her head, leading him in. They walk down a narrow hallway, he quickly hung up his bag on a rack near the door, before following Ayla. They passed the large living room where he could already see a vast amount of people. Instead they ended up in the kitchen.

The kitchen was fairly large, it had an opening to the living room where the increase in laughter flowed from. Adrien leaned against the island which was covered with various platters of food; Ayla rummaged around in the fridge before glancing to him. She held up a bottle of IPA Citra Galactique, a craft beer that he could not refuse.

"So how have you been?" He asked taking the bottle from her, taking a light sip.

"Oh you know, school and continuing my blogging." She'd lean on the counter behind her, shrugging "The usual."

As he was about to take another drink, he felt a heavy weight wrap around him neck and hang off his shoulder. He'd glance to the side to see a mature Nino grinning at him, though they've were adults and living in the real world, Nino still wore his favorite pair of headphones around his neck.

"Bro." He grinned "About time."

"Ha, yeah sorry, I still found a way to be late."

"You weren't the only, it's cool." Ayla budded in, heading to the living to continue entertaining their guest. After a quick fist bump, the guys followed her.

Upon entering the living room, he took in every face in the room, all of them greeting him with a tender smile. It seemed as though the entire had shown up; it did seem they were missing a few, Chloe and Sabring, which wasn't a surprise. Also out of the few, this included Marinette.

Everyone began to continue prior conversation, he admire the living room. It was a very open space, allowing the sectional couch to give a better view of the room as a whole, facing the open balcony before them. The string lights from outside illuminated the subtle lighting of the room. He admired the framed awards and certifications the two had earned, along with individual items such as prized records of Nino's or mint condition comic books of Ayla's.

It was the actual photos scatters among the walls that really caught his attention. Many of just the two love birds, some being special dates or just casual outings. Other pictures were of them and friends, mainly the friends he was surrounded by. Class photo they had done in the park for Julica, outings to the movies or various festivals.

A room of memories it almost seemed.

Losing himself in the admiration of their interior design, he felt a nudge. Nino looked at him, his eyes reflect the question of if he was okay. Without the need for a verbal response, he responded to Nino with a nod and came back to reality. Returning to a normal, comfortable social setting he has missed.

His side ached, his cheeks were tender, and he didn't realize he was able to laugh this much. Kim and Ayla were getting into comic debates, mostly about how he could out run her favorite superhero despite the fact she could fly. Ivan and Meylen filled them in on the music store they were restoring and reopening soon, Max and Nino talk new tech that was being released in the music industry. The rest talked casually.

 _I'm glad I decided to come out. This is just what I needed._ He thought to himself as he glanced to the open balcony. A fresh breeze danced into the living room, bringing along with it rain. A fresh rain that passed however still lingered.

"Kim." Ayla's voice became stern "She. Can. Fly."

"Doesn't mean she's fast." he rebuttled, her face fell stone hard in disbelief with him. Nino and Adrien let out of a roar of laughter.

By this point Max jumped in with statistics and facts to back Ayla up, majority of the room was intent on this portion to see how it would end up. Adrien focused in until a small bang caught his attention immediately. Attempting to pinpoint where the sound came from, his eyes led to the hall. Staring down the adjacent hall, he peered to Nino and Ayla's bedroom. There was nothing there, maybe he was just letting his Chat Noir senses get the best of him.

As he was distracting himself with noises and things that weren't really there, Ayla passed by him, heading to the kitchen. She'd grab his empty bottle while gesturing if he'd like another, with a nod she disappeared into the part of the kitchen that could not be seen from where he was seated. Only the half of the island and a bakers rack was in his eyesight.

The conversation in the room jumped from topic to topic, it was now on akuma attacks. The corner of his mouth tugged to form a light grin while mentions of Chat Noir and Ladybug were thrown in the mix.

 _If only they knew._ He thought amusingly to himself. _But they never will._

"Nice of you to join us!" Meylen shrieked looking in the direction of Adrien, he assumed she was teasing about his brief moment of deep thinking. He grinned ready to apologize.

"Oh you know me. I'm always late." a melodic voice spoke out from behind him.

"Don't worry, you weren't the only one." Ayla laughed bumping her hip playfully.

Adrien turned to see who had joined Ayla from the kitchen. Almost instantly his eyes connected with hers after she met with everyone else's in the room. He noticed her eyes widen only slightly, only he could have noticed.

For the first time in two years, Marinette and Adrien were in the same room, face to face.

 **Well here it is, chapter 2. It was probably on the sporadic side however it is here nonetheless. Each chapter will get better and better. Also might change it up bit. Only one way to find out 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kwami Breakfast

**A/U** **\- I love all the recent followers, I really appreciate it. I have been suffering from a migraine this week so it's been a struggle getting Chapter 3 together. However, I will post the portion of Chapter 3 I was able to get. I cannot wait to keep the story going. Thank you all.**

"You what?!"

Her eyes were gleaming with surprise and excitement all at one, Alya's grasped onto a throw pillow as if hanging on for dear life. Marinette hid her face in a plush blanket, though it didn't stop the feeling of her best friends eyes piercing through.

"Girl. Please tell me this isn't a joke." Alya huffed out, leaning in close. It took a few seconds before those large blue eyes met hers.

"Do you really think I'd joke about this?" She watched Alya sit up straight, a thought crossed her mind before nodding.

"You have a point."

With a laugh escaping through her teeth, Alya jumped from the couch and with a bounce in each step made her way to the kitchen. Nino sat at the island, staring at his laptop, but the small grin resting on his face gave away his amusement of the situation.

Marinette shoved her face back into her blanket, her cheeks flushed and warm.

It was no surprise the way Alya was acting. It isn't every day her best friend starts the morning off with news of meeting with Adrien Agreste for lunch later that day. A date Alya called it. Marinette begged to differ.

"I'm so proud of you, Mari!" Alya came back with a tray of fresh fruits, breads and other breakfast delights, fresh coffee included "This is something I've been dreaming of to finally happen."

"That and the identity of LadyBug." Nino chimed in, Alya rolled her eyes before looking back at Marinette who once again emerged from her hiding.

"I seriously don't know how I got myself into this."

"You should be excited." she handed Marinette one of the mugs, steam from the coffee danced into the air.

The balcony was open, the morning was still fresh. The sound of cars on the streets below the lofts, the birds chiming in. Marinette had a habit of spending the night at Alya and Nino's place so it was typical they'd have a brunch in the living room, enjoying one another's company like they always have.

Usually a morning of goofing around and relaxing except Marinette was still processing the events of last night. Processing and questioning her feelings. Processing what happened back then to now. It was hitting her like a ton of bricks; she finally sipped her coffee, the sting of the heat brought her back to Alya who had been going on about her _date_ with Adrien.

"Look, you go have lunch. Talk. Fall madly in love. Get married. End of story." she grinned with a shrug

"It's not a date. It's just lunch."

"Okay but are you going to keep your cool?"

"Yes." Marinette's response was stern and to the point, but her shoulders dropped "Maybe?"

Over the two years since her and Adrien's falling out, she reevaluated a lot. One coming to terms that they had only been friends and nothing more, yes she felt heartbroken however she moved on the best she could. Two, she did have strong feelings for him but knew they had to stay away. The list could go on and on.

It still seemed like a bizarre dream she was going to wake up from any moment.

"I don't even know why he wants to do this." Marinette shook her head "It just doesn't make sense."

"Well maybe he wants to fix things."

"Probably some cruel joke."

Nino observed from the kitchen, he and Alya exchanged looks. Was there anyway they could convince their doubtful friend otherwise? The couple wanted nothing more than to reconnect the two, ever since it happened, they wanted to fix it. Yet, they respect Marinette's wishes, to never speak of it but let her stay away. Never asking them to cut him off, she had a true heart even while hurt.

"Don't be silly Marinette." a sweet little voice piped in, everyone's eyes looked to the coffee table. "Adrien isn't a Chole. You know this."

Tikki, Marinette's kwami looked to her with a sweet, reassuring smile. Trixx and Wayzz, two other kwami's munched on some of the fresh fruit. Tiki made her way closer to Marinette, they looked into one another's eyes. The connection Tikki and Marinette shared allowed even just a stare to bring the two to an understanding. A smile appeared and Tikki nuzzled into Marinette's cheek.

"You're right Tikki." she sighed "I guess I'm just nervous."

"You got this." Alya and Tikki spoke in unison before a fit of laughter filled the room.

As they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast snacks, the three little kwami's played and entertained one another. One of the best decisions Marinette made was not only entrusting Alya and Nino to be miraculous holders, with the guidance of Master Fu of course. It was also trusting her identity to them.

All too clearly does Marinette recall the day she revealed the truth to Alya. After a night of patrolling with Chat Noir, Ladybug and Rena Rouge made their exit. It was before the two went their separate ways, she told her. Expecting her to go into a complete rage and never speak to her again, clearly it all worked out seeing as how they are still friends to this day.

Marinette sometimes needed to remind herself she was surrounded by those she loved and trusted.

The rest of the morning, Alya continued to be persistent with questions of what Adrien and Marinette were doing later on.

Why couldn't she have suggested the next weekend?

What would she wear?

What would they talk about?

Would she even be able to talk?

Her mind was a Pandora's puzzle box by this point however her stomach was filling with butterflies.

 **A little all over the place but isn't nice Marinette doesn't have to keep as many secrets now? Next chapter coming this weekend. 3**


	4. Latest Author Update

Hello my lovelies.

I apologize for the lack of posting.

I've been battling a lot on the back end and anyone who knows how mental illness can impact your day to day life, surely understands.

However, I've began to feel inspired again and having the energy to begin posting more to the story. I've even come to realization I am not as satisfied with how I started the story.

I will actually begin to revise the story.

I'm already currently in the process. I'm aiming to have the new set up, with a lengthy chapters and a cleaner process.

I'm very excited for this and I hope you all will continue to support the story.

You all are wonderful.

The MLB Fandom is always so amazing and supportive.


End file.
